


Power Play

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble of dating other Slytherins; they always think it's a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

“Are you going to do something Theo? Or just Stare?”

Even with her hands bound magically to his bed’s ornate headboard, Pansy Parkinson still tried to sound superior. Not that she didn’t have reason, she looked gorgeous, all dark lingerie and pale skin. She depressed the covers around her but it just emphasis the fullness of her curves and the length of her long smooth legs.

Theo smiled to himself, it was always the way when Slytherins got together. They had to out snide and out superior each other. Theo had always been quiet and not much of a talker.

He had other weapons.

His elegant long fingered hands reached out and touched her. His fingers spreading and running over her body, feeling the underwear and her skin. Soft as silk He thought but that clearly wasn’t the case, the silk was cool and smooth, the skin warm and pleasant to feel.

“Are you even trying?” Pansy asked, but the effect was rather spoiled by the faltering of her breath as she said it.

Theo cocked his head and plucked at her breast; lightly pinching her nipple through the bra. Pansy squeaked her; back arching and she fell back to his bed, her cheeks flushed.

Her bra had a clasp on the front, he unclipped it and slipped of her body. His fingers resumed their touching. Now they were descending, moving over her stomach with intent. He fixed her eyes on hers as his fingertips went under their waistband.

“I’ll be getting those back.” Pansy said as he tugged them down her legs.

“Will you?” Theo said with a smile.

“Or I’ll wear your boxers!”

“Well, I’m not attached to these,” Theo said with a shrug and matched actions to words by discarding his underwear. Silently pleased by Pansy’s expression as her gaze came to a halt directly between his legs.

He clambered on to the bed and gently gripped one of her ankles, hoisting in the air and on to his shoulder.

“Comfortable?” He said, hoisting the other one to match.

“I’ll cope,” Pansy said with a last ditch attempt at bravado.

Theo pushed forward, his cock sliding into her exposed pussy, and as his pace picked up, Pansy well and truly lost any pretense of detached superiority.


End file.
